hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppy!
Puppy! is an animated short directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. The short premiered alongside The Emoji Movie on July 28.http://www.comingsoon.net/movies/news/804475-sony-pictures-animation-2017 Plot The short begins wth Dennis asking his parents, Mavis and Jonathan, if they could get a puppy. Mavis regretfully tells Dennis they can't and that raising a pet is a big responsibility. Johnny tries to intervene by suggesting they could get him a goldfish instead but before he can finish Dennis cries out in sorrorow, transforming into a bat and flies away. As Dracula is wandering through the hotel he notices Dennis sitting sadly on the ledge near the window. Dracula asks Dennis what's wrong and Dennis tells him that his parents won't let him get a puppy. Dennis quickly cheers up and asks Dracula if he could get him a Puppy. Dracula is hesitant at first but quickly gives in after seeing Dennis' sad eyes. Dennis is seen playing with his toys with Johnny on the floor as Mavis reads a book on the couch. A knock is then heard at the door. Dracula opens up but before he can speak gets kocked into the room with extreme force, crashing into a wall. A gigcantic blue dog bursts its way into the room panting loudly. Dennis' face lights up and jumps up to hug his new friend. Mavis looks at her father angrily but Dracula insists that every monster needs a good pet. Mavis looks over at the dog to see that he has had an accident. Mavis runs over in panic exclaiming "My living room!" The following night Dracula is sleeping in his coffin when Mavis calls out asking him to look after Tinkle for them while she takes Dennis to school. Dracula groggily agrees and goes back to sleep. Imediately after Tinkle wakes up Dracula needing to go to the bathroom. Dracula takes Tinkle outside only for him to now be hungry. Dracula leaves and brings back a wheelbarrel of meat but first requests Tinkle to do a vareity of tricks before he can eat. Dracula returns to the front desk where he continues to check in guests, growing increasingly annoyed by the giant dog behind him. A witch maid comes to Dracula and informs him of the skeleton family checking into the hotel. As the skeletons enter Tinkle rushes over to them to chew on their bodies. Trashing the lobby in the process. Mavis enters the hotel with Dennis and looks at the mess with horror, asking her father what happened. The short ends with Dracula sighing and telling the audience that he needs a vacation. Cast Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Adam Sandler as Dracula Selena Gomez as Mavis Andy Samberg as Jonathan Gallery Puppy - Dennis with mom and dad.png Dennis Puppy.png Videos PUPPY A HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA SHORT - The Premise Puppy A Hotel Transylvania Short - The Inspiration Puppy A Hotel Transylvania Short - The Production Puppy A Hotel Transylvania Short - The Crew Puppy A Hotel Transylvania Short - Exclusive Clip Trivia * Genndy Tartakovsky was working on this short, Hotel Transylvania 3, and his 5th season of Samurai Jack all at the same time. * The short is meant to be a sneak preview for what's to come in Hotel Transylvania 3. The short ends with Dracula saying that he needs a vacation. * It is unknown where Dennis goes to school. It is also unknown if the school will be in the 3rd movie. * Dracula no longer calls Dennis by his vampire name "Denisovich" like he did in Hotel Transylvania 2. References Category:Hotel Transylvania Shorts Category:Hotel Transylvania